1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for enabling a low-friction response in a social gaming context.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuing growth of the Internet, both social networking and social gaming have rapidly grown. Social games provide opportunities and mechanisms for users to collaboratively achieve the various goals of such games.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.